The present invention relates to suspended ceilings and, more specifically, to a clip for attaching a filler strip or slat between parallel, spaced ceiling panels.
When installing ceiling panels and filler strips or slats from well known U-shaped channels that in turn are suspended from a ceiling in a building, shopping mall or the like, difficulties have been encountered in connecting the filler strips between adjacent ceiling panels. Where there is sufficient room at the end of the ceiling panels, the slats may be slid in sideways and held between adjacent ceiling panels by such ceiling panels. However, this is impossible in rooms where the suspended ceiling panels extend from one wall to the other wall. Even in large areas, such as shopping malls, at least one end of the panels is usually against a wall and the other end abuts additional panels or abuts against a beam. The slat or filler strip, although flexible, cannot be pinched sufficiently to snap in between ceiling panels. An alternative installation procedure has been to install a panel, then attempt to hold a filler strip along one edge of the installed panel while attempting to affix the second adjacent panel. This system is also impractical.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide means for attaching the filler strip or slat between panels of a suspended ceiling, which will overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip which will hold the filler strip or slat to the U-shaped channel of a suspended ceiling.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a clip which will in the initial stage of installation loosely hold the filler strip or slat in its intended position and also hold the filler strip or slat in the final position between assembled ceiling panels.